Storage systems typically use a logical-to-physical address table to translate a logical address associated with a memory operation (e.g., a read or write command) into a physical address of a memory location. In operation, the logical-to-physical address table can be stored in non-volatile memory to preserve its data in the event of a power loss. The storage system can cache the logical-to-physical address table into volatile memory before it uses the logical-to-physical address table for address translation. In storage systems with a relative-large amount of memory locations (e.g., in storage systems with a plurality of memory dies), the entire logical-to-physical address table may be too large to fit in volatile memory. In such a situation, a portion of the logical-to-physical address table can be cached in volatile memory.